The Letter
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Kurt receives an unexpected gift on his eighteenth birthday, but the tears are worth the words.


**First things first: I was in tears as I wrote this. The idea came to me listening to "The Letter" from the Billy Elliot musical. I just started writing and for some reason I got really into the words and le tears began to flow. However, I'm not a mother so I tried to put myself in the shoes of one and write this.**

**I'd say this was set between end of Season 2 and start of Season 3, so summer. Forget what happened at the end of 'New York' though in the coffee shop (you'll see why when you read).**

* * *

><p>It was a funny thing, Kurt thought, to be handed a simple, sealed white envelope on the morning of his eighteenth birthday. His Dad had passed it across the table during breakfast and given Kurt simple instructions.<p>

"You and Blaine need to take it to your room and open it there." He had turned to Blaine for the next sentence. "Be there for him." Blaine had nodded without question and followed Kurt up to his room. They sat cross legged opposite each other on the bed. Blaine gave Kurt time to look over the envelope and open it when he was ready. Kurt ran a thumb over the carefully scripted 'Kurt' on the front and Blaine placed a hand on his knee when a single tear fell.

"It's my mother's handwriting."

With a deep intake of breath, Kurt turned the envelope over once more and pulled it open. There were two or three sheets of folded paper inside that Kurt removed and flattened out in his lap, fingers running delicately over the words. He opened his mouth to begin to read but he found his throat was dry. Blaine sensed his hesitation and ducked his head to gain Kurt's eye contact.

"Do you want me to read it?"

Kurt's answering nod was barely noticeable but Blaine saw it and took the paper from Kurt, linked one of their hands and begun.

_Dear Kurt,_

_If your father has remembered, today should be your eighteenth birthday. If not, then I'll assume it's a week or so later and once you've finished reading you'll lovingly chastise him for forgetting to hand you this. I have no way of knowing if that's in your personality traits at eighteen, but you've always had a bit of sass. I love that about you. I love everything about you because you're my son. My only son. The only son I could ever want._

A small sob escaped Kurt's lips and Blaine gripped his hand tighter.

_I hope you know that I love you, Kurt. You're only eight at the moment and a child can't quite comprehend the true meaning of love but I hope that inside that gorgeous head of yours, you understand. I see your big blue eyes looking up at me like you want to ask why I need to hug you and hug you and hug you. It's because I'm not going to be here much longer to hug you and hug you and hug you and I'm scared. You have such a big heart, Kurt, even at eight, and I want to make my place in that heart. I'm scared that if I let you go too early you'll forget my touch. When I'm gone I want to be with you always. I will be with you always, Kurt. Forever and always, with love. I _really _hope you know that._

"I know," Kurt whispered to no one in particular. "I knew."

_I know you know that._

Kurt laughed lightly at the statement and wiped a hand through the tear tracks on his cheeks.

_Now, I need you to listen to me, sweetie. I don't know if you're reading this alone, with your father or with somebody else, but I need you to close your eyes and hear my voice. I can't be with you now to hold your hand and tell you everything will be fine so close your eyes and hear me._

Kurt looked to Blaine briefly before shutting his eyes and exhaling heavily. He jumped a little as he felt Blaine dip the bed and place a kiss on each of his eyelids. Kurt brought a hand to Blaine's cheek and swiped his thumb over his cheekbone, feeling dampness there and letting go when Blaine pulled back and continued to read.

_I will never be more proud of you than on the day you're ready to tell me and your father you're gay. We have known since you were three and it has only made us love you more. The world is not the same, however, and it kills me inside to know that someone as brave and bold as you can't be yourself. But I know you, Kurt. You will _always _be yourself, even in a world that hates you. Your father and I have seen you walk past the other children, head held high and not a care for their petty names. I'm sure you don't realise the real harm their words can cause but now you're older, I'm sad to realise that they must have hit home. You will always come out on top though, Kurt. Never doubt that you are beautiful and above those who taunt and tease. Never doubt that you are anything but perfect. I can't promise you a world full of acceptance and love but I can promise you a home and a family that unconditionally love everything you have been, everything you are and everything you will be. No matter where you find yourself, remember home. Remember love. Remember me. Open your eyes and I hope the colours are a little brighter and the people are a little nicer._

Kurt had taken a pillow during the time Blaine had been speaking and he was holding it to his chest. His chin rested upon it and tears were continuously falling from his eyelashes and wetting the fabric. His eyelids slowly fluttered open and he blinked a few times to focus and a small smile graced his lips.

"Everything's a little brighter."

Blaine nodded at Kurt's words and admired the new light in his eyes, agreeing that everything is a little brighter.

_A moment in your life that I wish I could see more than anything is your first boyfriend. Although, I don't need to be around to know what they're going to be like. It's obvious you're going to grow to be a beautiful human being and you'll fall into the arms of a boy who will _truly _appreciate that. They'll be nothing short of beautiful themselves and I'd love to see the way he'll set your heart on fire. He'll be at your side no matter what and give you nothing but courage._

Blaine stopped in his tracks and stared at the word in front of him. _Courage._

"H-How?" Blaine stuttered.

"My mum always was the cleverest person I knew," Kurt murmured. Blaine cleared his throat before going on, still in awe.

_I also know he's with you now. I said earlier I can't know who's with you as you read, but it's a funny thing, writing this letter. I can picture your eighteen year old face, so flawless and defined, hovering next to the boy you love._

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He and Blaine were yet to reach that moment but as the words left Blaine's mouth, Kurt knew his mother was right.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, gazing at Blaine like he was a miracle dropped in front of him. Blaine didn't blink or move.

"I love you," he replied, squeezing Kurt's hand. Blaine looked back at the letter and grinned at the next five words, glancing at Kurt as he read them out.

_And he loves you too._

Kurt rested his forehead on the pillow and chuckled into it. He sniffed as he lifted his head back up and gestured for Blaine to continue.

_There are six million and one things I want to tell you, Kurt, but time and life are catching up with me. I trust that your father has raised you wonderfully and it is inevitable that you will change the face of the world because there is nothing else you'd rather do. You told me so yourself two weeks ago. You promised you'd be true to yourself and that people will know your name only for good. And you will do good._

_I love you, Kurt Hummel, and there will never be another like you._

_I have never been gladder to know anyone in my life._

_Love you forever._

_Mum._

_xo_

Blaine placed the letter down beside him and let out a shaky breath. He laced his now free hand with Kurt's and they let silence fall between them. There was nothing Blaine could say to fill the quiet so he simply let his presence in the room be comforting and let Kurt breathe, think and be with his mother on his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it awful ... ? *hides*<strong>


End file.
